The Shadow Man's Daughter
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU; There is a powerful threat that could possibly destroy The Evil Queen and The Dark One. The unlikely pair must team up to destroy The Shadow Man using the thing he loves most: his daughter, Princess Tiana. Loosely based on "The Princess and The Frog"-with a OUAT twist. Rumple/Mr.Gold/Evil Queen/Regina Centric; other characters included as well.


**Heyyy guys! **

**So, I have this idea, this GREAT OUAT idea! It's so amazing that, the writers on the show haven't even come up with this yet! Yeah, it's just THAT brilliant! As a kid, I wasn't big on the Disney Princesses; I couldn't connect with Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella ect. Now I did however, enjoy what I call the "Kick Ass Princesses" like Mulan, Princess Jasmine from Aladdin, Pocahontas and...Princess Tiana. There will be a great deal of Regina and Rumple in this story-and no, not as a couple (Ew, that's just gross!) but you will see lots of them working as a team as well as the regular Storybrooke gang (Snow, Charming, Nealfire, Hook, Belle, Emma). I do hope you all enjoy this. I'm only posting the first chapter and, if I get positive reactions, I shall post more in the days to come. So, without further adieu, I present "The Shadow Man's Daughter"...**

**Xx**

* * *

_Many Years Ago-The Enchanted Forest..._

"_And you're sure about this?" The Evil Queen asked the seer_

"_Yes; it is the only way to get rid of him" _

"_So that's it, all we have to do, is kidnap The Shadow Man's daughter, hold her hostage until she's 18 and she'll be the one?" _

"_Yes; when the child turns 18, she will be his undoing" The seer said_

"_Well how the hell am I supposed to get her?!"_

"_You will need to form an alliance with the most unlikeliest of people"_

"_Please don't say Snow White" The Queen groaned_

"_No...Rumpelstiltskin" The seer said_

"_You want me, to team up with-"_

"_Regina?! You want me to team up with The Evil Queen to defeat The Dark Shadow?" Rumpelstiltskin asked in astonishment _

"_Yes, it is the only way" The seer told him_

"_No, there has to be another way; The Queen and I...well, we don't exactly get along"_

"_It is the only way" The seer told him, causing the imp to roll his eyes in annoyance_

"_So we kidnap the child, keep her locked away until she's an adult and then-"_

"_And then she will be his undoing" The seer explained_

"_If it gets rid of the big nuisance then, I'll guess well just have to work together then" Rumple said_

xx

_The Shadow Man, was the most powerful being in The Enchanted Forest; his powers were unexplained as was how he came to be. The only thing that the inhabitants in The Enchanted Forest knew, was that he was out for power, all power. His goal was to become The most powerful being ever. He had already conquered many other magical realms such as the great Atlantis, Neverland, Oz, Wonderland, and Mount Olympus; his next target were those with the most power in The Enchanted Forest. He had already succeeded in draining most of the magic from the fairies, unicorns and other mystical creatures, all that was left, was to drain the powers of The Evil Queen, and The Dark One, otherwise known as Rumpelstiltskin. Though these 2 were not willing to give up their powers so easily. There was only one who held the solution to their problems-the seer. The Shadow often kept the seer close to him, to predict his future. However, Rumple and The Queen were able to sneak the seer away in order to find a way to get rid of The Shadow once and for all; though neither party liked her answer._

"_You were the last person I'd rather be stuck doing this with" The Queen said in disgust as she and Rumple headed out on their journey_

"_The feeling is mutual, dearie" Rumple replied as they reached their destination, the garden of The Royal palace where The Shadow lived. Okay so, The Shadow wasn't the most fitting name for him, seeing as he was after all, a person. He earned the nickname 'The Shadow Man' due to his ability to steal and drain powers, like a thief or a shadow in the night. Today however, he was merely a man, out in the royal garden, playing with his child, his one and only daughter, princess Tiana. Tiana was the only child The Shadow and his wife, Queen Akasha had. _

"_So, how are we going to lure the child away?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the queen who simply grinned in return_

"_With the one thing most 5 year olds can't resist...butterflies" The Queen said, conjuring up the most beautiful butterfly she could, watching with delight as it lead the young girl away, deep into the forest._

"_Hurry up! We have to follow her!" The Queen hissed as the imp followed._

_Running through the thickets of trees, 5 year old Princess Tiana happily chased the beautiful butterfly as it traveled deep into the forest._

"_Come back butterfly! I just wanna play!" The girl laughed, looking around for the butterfly that had suddenly disappeared, leaving her completely alone in the forest. Something didn't feel right Tiana thought to herself. It was quiet...too quiet. From a distance, she could hear her father calling for her, sending his guards out in search for her. Just as she was about to head home in defeat, the butterfly suddenly showed up again, causing a grin to form onto the young girl's face._

"_Back again I see! Well, this time, I'm gonna catch you!" Tiana said as she ran further into the forest, headed straight for The Queen and Rumpelstiltskin..._

* * *

Storybrooke Maine (Our World)

The only way she can tell that it's daylight, is by the small strips of sunlight that come through her small window. Lazily, she yawns, rolling over in the tiny cot she considers a bed. She doesn't know how long she's been here, or where she is in fact. She just knows that she's been here a very long time. She allows her long legs to dangle over the side of the cot, her feet touching the cold marble ground, sending a shiver up her spine. She stands, stretching lazily, though her hands can touch the ceiling of the room she's in. The room is so small in fact, that both hands could almost touch the walls when spread out. There was a bed, or a cot rather, a small sink, and toilet. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the floors were white. The cot on which she slept, had all white sheets. She looks up when the all white door opens, a woman sticking her head inside.

"Shower in 5 minutes" she said, causing the girl to sigh heavily.

She runs a hand through her thick curly dark hair before heading over to the mirror where she takes a good look at herself, just as the woman returns, leading her down the small all white hallway to a tiny cramped shower. She's given an all white gown to dress in before being lead out into a large room. Looking around, she spots her, the woman who had brought her to this horrible place so long ago. She still looks the same as ever, though this time, her hair is a bit shorter, just at her shoulders now.

"Hello, Tiana"

"Hello...Regina"

"Why, you don't look happy to see me today?" The Queen says with a grin, causing the girl to look at her so strangely

"What's so special about you seeing me today?"

"Today's a very speical day Tiana" Regina said, that stupid smile still on her face

"What's so special about today, Regina?"

"Why, today is your 18th birthday"

_Chapter 2 to follow..._

* * *

**So, should I keep going? :)**


End file.
